Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style)
2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Androtchi (Tamagotchi) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bebe Stevens (South Park) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Pepper Clark We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Androtchi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Treat Heart Pig in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Category:2016 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG